The overall objective of the CARe study is to expand the utilization of NHLBI's well-phenotyped observational cohorts and intervention studies for genetic association studies, through the application of large-scale genotyping and widespread data dissemination for genotype-phenotype correlation. The goal is development of a data resource that combines extensive, high-quality genotyping with meticulously standardized phenotyping and rigorous informatic approaches to identify genetic variants related to heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) disorders and their risk factors, and to predict the clinical progression and outcome of these conditions. The NHLBI Large-Scale Genotyping center will perform the following tasks: sample receipt and handling;high-throughput genotyping;integration and documentation of phenotypic data;bioinformatics, data management, data distribution, and administration.